


Nightingale

by Okumen



Series: 101 Kisses [12]
Category: Opera Susanoh Sword of the Devil
Genre: F/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9416771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: Her focus was on the crowd below her, and theirs was on the words she melodically spoke.





	

A tale spun with words uttered by song wove its way through the street, but it was not the words that caught his attention, nor was it the meaning behind them.

He knew that voice, clear, bright, carrying. It was a voice belonging to someone much used to spinning words according to will.

Following the voice, he came to a street corner, and saw a young woman stand on top of a group of barrels. Her focus was on the crowd below her, and theirs was on the words she melodically spoke.

They seemed spellbound by the tale, but Oguna didn’t hear it.

The surprise he felt was great, yet he shouldn’t be that surprised. After all, she wandered the country and was bound to end up in the capital of Amamikado eventually.

He fell back against a wall opposite yet a bit away from her and her audience, trying to listen but finding himself too flooded with memories of the time they had met and been allies at Oniga.

He didn’t notice her tale ending, or her crowd dispersing after sharing some of their coin with her as thanks, but he did notice when his name was called.

“Oguna!”

He looked up and over at her, saw her sitting with one leg pulled up in front of her on the barrel with her hands on its edge. She was looking straight at him, a wide grin on her tanned face. After a few moments of simply watching her - another flash of memories passing through his mind - he pushed himself off the wall, and approached her.

It was with the same casual air about her that she had shown around him since the moment they met, that she put her hands on his shoulders, and pulled him a little closer. She looked at him up and down, a scrutinizing look in her face. The heel of her foot tapped against the barrel, and the grin returned. “You look good,” she said. She brushed her fingers through his hair. “Like that weight’s been lifted. And your new hairstyle suits you.”

“So do you.” Oguna grasped her hand, pulling it from his hair. Then he let go, but she captured his hand before he could return it to grasp the spear he held. The metal of the prosthetic finger gleamed in the afternoon sun.

He looked between their connected hands and her face quizzically. “What are you doing?”

“I wanted to check a thing,” she said, grasping his hand tighter. Surely the metal finger had to be cold to the touch, do why was she holding on to him like that? “And it seems you’ve got a better heartbeat now.”

That _really_ made him confused, and he scowled at her. “What?”

“It’s just better, I can’t explain. It’s good to see you again. I was wondering if I’d run into you again.”

“I always thought you were an odd one,” Oguna said. She laughed. “It’s odd wondering things like that huh.” She leaned forward a little, slipping her hand from his shoulder and down to the front of his clothes. She took hold of the beads hanging from his neck, and tugged him closer by it. “I don’t mind being odd, y’know. It’s fun, you should try it sometime.”

Oguna watched her in silence, then sighed. A smile was slipping up on his face. “Someday, maybe.” The expression on her face then was one that was mildly stunned. Then she grinned and leaned further forward, pressing her lips to one of his cheeks. The other cheek, he remembered, from the one she kissed when they parted ways back then. “You know you’re cute?” she asked, although it didn’t fully sound as if it was really a question. Oguna shook his head. He couldn’t wipe the slight smile off of his face, however he tried. “I’m not the one that’s cute.”

Another moment of stunned silence passed, much briefer than the last. Then a bubbling laughter of surprise slipped out of her, and she leaned her forehead against his. “Just so you know, I’m gonna kiss you on the mouth now, because you’re so so cute.”

Oguna blinked a few times, then closed his eyes briefly, before looking straight into her big eyes which danced with laughter.

“Just so you know, I have never kissed anyone.”

The grin on her face grew impossibly wide. “I don’t mind that at all!” she said. “I’ll teach you, Oguna!”

He thought he liked the way that she said his name.


End file.
